O Conde Drácula
by Dora Malfoy
Summary: HIATUS - E ali estava Harry, com os dedos tremelicando de imaginar o que seria dessa vez, se finalmente ia entrar em ação novamente. Hermione, bufando, chegou a sentenciar, sabendo que se odiaria para sempre. - É um Vampiro. -
1. Prólogo

**O Conde Drácula **  
_Isadora Zeferino  
_

_

* * *

_Prólogo

* * *

_R. Dracul Inima, número 1431, Antiga mansão Malfoy, Transilvânia, Romênia._

_Caro Senhor Malfoy,_

_Ou como tem preferido ser chamado durante os cinco últimos séculos, 'Conde Drácula'._

_Nós do Ministério da Magia compreendemos o que de acordo com vossa senhoria se chama 'necessidade de um bom cálice de sangue', mas não podemos deixar de pedir mais uma vez que o senhor tenha cautela sobre o lugar aonde vai para obter sua 'comida',_

_Não é do nosso interesse 'importuná-lo como o bando de bruxos caducos que somos', e também não tem nada ver com o nosso 'rídiculo intento de manter cada coisinha em sua devida perfeição'. Na verdade, estamos em alerta por termos recebido, somente nesse mês, mais de 19 registros sobre adultos desaparecidos na região de Sighisoara, onde está localizada sua casa, e onde também creio que seja sua área de caça._

_O mais curioso foi o padrão dos desaparecidos, todos homens adultos de família, com alturas e pesos consideráveis. E embora os trouxas sejam ignorantes com relação a dados, não vão continuar às cegas por muito tempo, se é que me entende._

_Pedimos encarecidamente que volte com seus antigos hábitos de alimentação (O que inclui bovinos de grande porte, aves e um ou dois trouxas, não podemos renegar suas necessidades vitais), ou virá a receber mais uma vez notícias nossas._

_Fico agradecida pela sugestão, mas lhe digo logo que não acho divertido 'Arranjar outro uso mais conveniente para minha varinha e parar de ser uma donzela rabugenta' e que minha vida sexual não é algo para se discutir em cartas diplomáticas_

_Hermione Jane Granger_

_Chefe do setor de Monitoramento de Criaturas Mágicas, Medibruxa especializada do Hospital St. Mungus para Doenças e Acidentes Mágicos._

_

* * *

_

A caneta de repetição rápida seguiu a voz da mulher até o último floreio , o tom alterado e indignado fazia o objeto se pressionar sobre o papel pardo com uma força descomunal.

- Se você continuar assim, Mione, vai acabar rasgando seu quarto pergaminho - Alguém entrou no escritório e passou por cima da sua mesa, conjurando um delicioso e enorme copo de _Frozen _perto de seus dedos tensionados.

Olhando para cima, a moça morena sorriu ao discernir as costas largas e os cabelos desordenados mais que conhecidos.

- Você não existe, Harry - Ela disse docemente, ao vê-lo se virar, deixou a caneta de lado, fazendo-a cair inanimada sobre a madeira, logo, sem dar nenhuma atenção à isso, levantou para ir na direção do amigo.

- O que foi agora? Da última vez que você esteve tão irritada, estávamos sob um massacre de mortalhas-vivas. - Falou, passando os dedos sobre a testa, onde uma notável cicatriz em forma de raio estava marcada - E Deus sabe como espero que aquilo nunca aconteça novamente.

- Ah... Nem venha me falar disso, ainda hoje tenho pesadelos com cobertores pretos. - Sorriu nervosa, tentando claramente evitar a pergunta do homem.

Harry segurou delicadamente no cotovelo dela, puxando-a para fora do seu escritório e andando em passos firmes até o espaço gourmet do setor, se é que podia ser chamado assim, já que os próprios bruxos materializavam comidas do cardápio.

- Não ache que vai ficar nessa, mais cedo ou mais tarde você vai ter que me contar. - Murmurou ao ver Hermione roer o canto das unhas, podia praticamente ouvir o mantra no seu cérebro _Tomara que ele não pergunte de novo, Tomara que ele se esqueça._

- Te contar? Nada disso - Abriu as palmas das mãos e as colocou entre ela e Harry, como se estivesse se protegendo de uma torrente de ar em sucção vinda da direção dele - Eu te conheço muito bem e sei que você vai querer se meter no meu caso se eu te contar alguma coisa.

- Ora, Sinal de que estão abusando de você de novo. - Bufou o moreno, esticando a mão para abaixar os pulsos da amiga e encostá-los na mesa - Isso não pode continuar, você dorme menos que eu, que sou o chefe do quartel-general dos aurores, e provavelmente trabalha mais que o próprio Ministro da Magia.

Hermione abriu a boca chocada, completamente pronta, já ia responder que a cama de Harry não via seu dono por quase três semanas, já que ele tinha ficado tão bom em feitiços de relaxamento que conseguia produzir um encantamento equivalente a oito horas de sono em si mesmo sem gastar mais de cinco minutos. Mas parou para olhá-lo materializar sem varinha um grande copo de cerveja amanteigada e dar uma longa golada, ali estava, alto, forte e bronzeado, os cabelos negros brilhavam quase na mesma intensidade que os grandes olhos esverdeados, ele era a imagem da saúde e disposição. E Hermione nem precisava ver seu rosto no espelho para se dar conta de que estava longe de estar como ele.

- Eles precisam de mim nessa seção - Acabou por falar, cansada - Os gigantes estão dando vários problemas sobre territórios, e estamos preocupados com uma mutação de mandrágoras no sul. Você sabe que eu tenho a manhã e o começo da tarde livres no meu trabalho no St. Mungus, dá pra manejar, Harry.

O moreno estudou calmamente as olheiras arroxeadas que vinham em rastro na pele pálida dela, já tinham discutido o emprego duplo de Mione algumas milhares de vezes, por que mesmo sendo uma bruxa inacreditavelmente talentosa, estava ficando louca cuidando de seus pacientes ao mesmo tempo que chefiava uma seção hiper-complicada no ministério.

- Ok - Concordou por hora - Mas isso não vem ao caso agora, pode me dizer pra quem você mandava aquela carta? - Harry, depois de mais um gole, se inclinou sobre os cotovelos na mesa de granito onde tinham sentado.

- Ah Harry... -

- Nada de 'Ah Harry'! Vamos lá, eu confio metade das minhas tarefas a você! - Suplicou, piscando sedutoramente as longas pestanas.

- Nem vem Potter, você me conta por que é um péssimo auror - deu um tapa no cotovelo do menino, fazendo-o quase se desequilibrar e tombar com o rosto direto na mesa. - Não sei como você não foi despedido ainda, conta tudo pra mim e pro Ron. Se fosse pra contar, não seria chamado de confidencial.

- Caramba Mione, eu conto pra vocês por que acredito que são hábeis o suficiente pra me ajudar com algumas etapas. - Fez um biquinho, que não seduziu a morena - Eu só quero te ajudar como você sempre me ajuda - Tentou imitar uma cara de cachorro pidão - Vamos! Eu sei que é algo bem legal, Elfos-da-Bavária? Atacando crianças, não são, são sim.

Hermione se manteve séria.

- Uma quimera destruindo casas de aldeões, elas são perigosas... Quimeras não? 'Tão tá... Infestação de fadas mordentes! -

Dessa vez ela mal piscou.

- Já sei então, um lobisomem, um, um, um... Chupa-cabras, lembrei, eu tinha escutado o Smith falar algo sobre Chupa-cabras enquanto passava no corredor. - Os olhos de Harry praticamente brilhavam de excitação.

- Smith e Diggory já resolveram os problemas do Chupa-cabras - Mione revirou os olhos, entediada, não queria ceder, pois sabia que o amigo era bem persuasivo. - A questão é, mesmo se eu te contar, talvez você nem possa se envolver nessa tarefa. Não entendo todo esse fogo, tem nada pra fazer no QG não?

- Você tem que estar brincando, acho que eu e todo o pessoal vamos ficar loucos se tivermos que continuar fazendo pesquisa de campo. O ministro não autoriza nenhum movimento ofensivo, mesmo que a gente saiba que os comensais estão por aí. - Disse frustrado, tomando mais um longo e enervante gole da sua bebida - Já conheço metade de Londres de cabo a rabo, e também a maior parte da Escócia. As vezes eu nem sei se foi bom ter virado um auror.

A garota abriu a boca diante de tamanho choque, então o _eleito _estava falando que não devia ser o auror, o _menino-que-sobreviveu? _Que tinha destruído o maior bruxo das trevas de todos os tempos?

- Não brinca Harry, é claro que foi bom, você tinha vocação pra isso, ainda tem! -

- Talvez tenha sido esse o motivo da minha escolha, eu _só _sou bom nisso. -

- Não é verdade, você sabe que não - Hermione passou a mão carinhosa sobre a do moreno, não sabia lidar muito bem com ele ultimamente, tão chateado e parado, sem poder fazer nada para ajudar ninguém. Ele não tinha nascido pra ser impotente, e depois dos anos malucos que passara em Hogwarts, estivera ainda menos propenso a ter uma vida comum - Você é brilhante, lembra da AD?

- Isso não vem ao caso, é quase a mesma coisa que ser auror. -

Os dois suspiraram juntos, depois da queda de Lord Voldemort, ser auror era quase infrutífero, os bruxos das trevas que antes seguiam o lorde estavam muito bem escondidos, provavelmente planejando alguma coisa. Deviam ter combinado uma reunião secreta, e terem pedido para que nenhum deles deixasse vestígios de sua existência, por que tudo estava a mil maravilhas na londres bruxa.

O pouco de excitante que tinha mantido sua carreira era justamente o trabalho de Hermione, pouco depois de se tornar chefe do quartel general, tivera que lidar pessoalmente com uma revolta de centauros. Depois o grande massacre de mortalhas, lobisomens foragidos, aurores praticamente não lutavam mais contra bruxos, e sim contra criaturas.

E ali estava Harry, com os dedos tremelicando de imaginar o que seria dessa vez, se finalmente ia entrar em ação novamente.

- Ah, você sabe que eu te odeio. - Bufou - É um vampiro.

- _O quê?_ - Um grande sorriso brilhante surgiu nos dentes perfeitos dele.

- O que eu te disse, um vampiro. -

- Então o tal Conde é um vampiro? - Harry coçou o queixo, pensativo, levando um susto quando a amiga levantou e perguntou assustada:

- E como você sabe do Conde? - então olhos pensativa para o lado, e a ficha pareceu cair, pois ela apontou um dedo ameaçador pra Harry e gritou - AH, NÃO ACREDITO, HARRY JAMES POTTER SEU COV---

O moreno também levantou num movimento só, Hermione não entendeu como ele conseguiu ao mesmo tempo tapar sua boca que despejava brados e tirar a varinha da capa, mas em um segundo ele já tinha empunhado a mesma e dito:

- _Abaffiato! -_

Respirando um pouco mais tranqüilo, e sabendo que seu feitiço impediria que todos ouvissem a discussão, tirou as mãos que tentavam conter os palavrões que deviam estar saindo dos lábios dela, mas isso não melhorou o estado de espírito de Mione.

- Hey, não foi por mal, você sabe. - Harry se adiantou.

- NÃO INTERESSA! QUANTAS MILHARES DE VEZES EU JÁ TE FALEI PRA PARAR DE USAR LEGILIMÊNCIA COMIGO! VOCÊ É UM IRRESPON... -

- Ahm, veja pelo lado bom, Mi, pelo menos eu não consegui descobrir o nome dele, você está melhorando em fechar sua mente. - Tentou sorrir encorajador, mas levou murros sobre o peito e os ombros, era bem mais alto  
que a garota, e bem mais forte, por isso a deixou extravasar toda sua fúria irracional até ela voltar a respirar compassadamente.

E quando achou que tinha acabado, viu Mione lançar-lhe um olhar letal e sentenciar, destilando veneno:

- Eu não vou te perdoar se fizer isso de novo -

- Hermione... Me escuta, você não sabe... -

- _Finite Incantatem! _- Murmurou ela, levantando a varinha na mesma rapidez que Harry tinha feito pouco antes. E agora todos no saguão podiam ouví-los - Então, até mais tarde.

E aquelas eram suas considerações finais, concluiu O Menino que Sobreviveu, ao vê-la virar e se encaminhar de volta para seu escritório, ainda parecendo mancar de tanta irritação. Toda a esperança de entrar naquela sala e resolver o mal-entendido no mesmo dia foi duramente esvaída depois de ouvir a voz dela recitar com precisão sobre a maçaneta.

- _Colloportus! -_

* * *

**Aviso já brevemente que não desisti de Je suis Jaloux, somente, ahm, preciso de um bom tempo de reflexão. Espero que achem a história dessa fanfiction tão prazerosa de ler quanto eu acho que ela seja de ser escrita. Afinal, esse plot aí já é fetiche antigo.**

**Reviews, tá gente? É muito importante.**


	2. Capítulo Primeiro

**O Conde Drácula  
**_Isadora Zeferino_

_

* * *

_**Primeiro Capítulo****

* * *

  
**

**Harry Potter **estava quase cochilando sobre um dos pulsos quando ouviu duas batidas leves na sua porta, deu um suspiro cansado, dividido entre atribuir o som quase nulo a sua imaginação preguiçosa ou a ir atender logo quem quer que estivesse atrapalhando sua pseudo tentativa de dormir. O que estava acontecendo ultimamente? Uma pessoa mal podia ficar quieta durante alguns minutos no seu trabalho.

Acabou decidindo-se por atender, na esperança que fosse algo importante, levantou vagarosamente, parecendo uma lesma ao se arrastar até o tapete de entrada.

- Identifique-se - Sussurrou, levando o rosto até o comunicador de metal que eles usavam pra evitar a entrada de impostores.

- Lino Jordan - Uma voz meio tensa ressoou na caixa - Harry, tem uma coisa importante...

- Desculpa Lino, mas são as normas, preciso fazer a pergunta - As pessoas sempre queriam pular a parte da pergunta, por que geralmente eram perguntas graciosamente bobas - Lino, Lino, Lino... - Harry coçou a cabeça, era difícil lembrar de todos os aurores e todas as perguntas que ele tinha criado - Ah sim, de quem você gostava no quinto ano?

Ouviu um pigarro - Angelina Johnson

- Muito bom, mas presumo que se um comensal da morte pegasse um fio do seu cabelo, ele seria inteligente o suficiente à ponto de te dar _Veritasserum_ e perguntar a senha, então... Façamos uma pergunta espontânea. Qual é o nome do ursinho que o Ronald guarda no escritório? -

- Ah, fácil, Laço Charmoso. - Respondeu prontamente sem deixar de dar uma gostosa gargalhada, seguida por Harry, no ano passado, Hermione tinha dado pro namorado um urso grande e caramelo, com uma fita vermelha pomposa no pescoço, e ele guardava aquela coisa bem gay na sua sala. O pior era que Mione tinha magicamente feito o urso virar um meio de videoconferências, ou seja, durante o almoço se algum estagiário esgueirasse a cabeça pela porta, veria um ruivo conversando com um urso.

Deixando os músculos dos ombros e torso relaxarem, sussurrou o feitiço que destrancava a porta, e olhou para Jordan do outro lado.

- E aí, Harry? - O cara não tinha mudado nada, Harry percebia, olhando como ele tinha as mãos nos bolsos, completamente descontraído, e os _dreadlocks _presos um pouco abaixo do pescoço, um tanto mais longos do que eram quando eles freqüentavam Hogwarts - Notícias do Wood?

O moreno frisou as sobrancelhas, parecendo um pouquinho menos feliz.

- Bem, ele tinha me dito que ia chegar em casa ontem de noite, mas você sabe como são esses jogadores famosos de quadribol de hoje em dia - sorriu irônico, olhando meio desolado para a aliança prateada no seu dedo anelar. - Acho que até o fim da semana ele chega, talvez, nunca se sabe. - um suspiro.

Lino deu um sorriso de canto, a cena podia até parecer esquisita para trouxas, ou nascidos-trouxas como Hermione, mas era perfeitamente normal no mundo bruxo namoros, noivados e casamentos homossexuais, então Lino simplesmente deu dois passos pra frente e consolou Harry com tapinhas nos ombros, lhe dizendo como Olívio odiava ter que ficar longe do seu marido, e que os atrasos deviam ser coisas da sua relações-públicas, aquela abusada.

- Hm, não quero te incomodar com meus problemas Jordan - Deus sabia como eles já tinham problemas suficientes fazendo a cobertura integral dos povoados bruxos - Mas você não tinha alguma coisa importante pra me dizer?

- Ah sim, como eu estava liderando o esquadrão C, eu vim falar dos nossos resultados -

Pela segunda vez no dia, Harry estava excitado, só em ouvir a palavra resultados, já tinha dado um pulo inconsciente e oferecido à Lino que se sentasse em uma das cadeiras.

- E aí? - Os olhos verdes brilhavam como jóias.

- Bem, não foi uma grande notícia - O menino negro pigarreou, notando a animação do chefe - Mas pra quem está as escuras faz tanto tempo, você lembra do Relatório Bones, do ano passado? -

O garoto assentiu vigorosamente, sim, se lembrava, ele mesmo tinha redigido e impresso várias informações desse caso enquanto estavam suspeitando de ataques seguidos aquela mesma família.

- Nós achamos que tem comensais envolvidos nisso. Na verdade, temos certeza absoluta! Mas você sabe como é o Ministério da Magia, quem me dera se o Kim Shackebolt ainda fosse ministro. - Jordan comentou, olhando para um ponto aparentemente interessante no teto - Pelo menos estaríamos tendo algum progresso aqui.

- Aham - Harry coçou as pernas, e perguntou bem chateado - Vocês não conseguiram provas, não é?

- Então! Essa é a parte importante, parece que eles estão usando um novo feitiço para acabar com os rastros. Sabe? Não é de todo bom ou importante, mas isso mostra que nós não estamos indo mal nas missões de rastreamento, e sim eles que estão aprendendo novos truques sujos.

_Ok, muita fala, muita informação, e nenhum progresso._

Harry jogou a cabeça para cima, coçando com o indicador a extensão de sua cicatriz em forma de raio. Impotência não era com ele.

**

* * *

**

- Harry! - Uma voz infantil e saudosa exclamou, antes mesmo que aquele-que-sobreviveu abrisse os olhos depois de passar pela rede de flu até a casa dos Tonks. - Achei que você nunca ia chegar!

E Harry Potter não precisava mesmo abrir os olhos para saber quem era, ou como era, talvez, dependendo da sorte até pudesse adivinhar com que roupa seu afilhado, Ted Lupin, estava.

- Eu sempre chego, não chego? - O moreno deu uma risada charmosa, abaixando para abraçar o corpo magrinho do menino. - Onde está a Sra. Tonks?

Ao ouvir a pergunta, Teddy empurrou Harry e fez um enorme bico, murmurando irritado: _você fica__** três dias**__ sem me ver e tudo que quer saber é onde está a vovó???_

- Não, não, bobão. É que preciso falar com ela antes de te levar lá pra casa, aliás, não sei por que a surpresa, sexta-feira que vem já vão completar sete anos de mim fazendo que esse mesmo circuito.. - Pegou o garoto no colo, jogando-o sobre o ombro e andando calmamente pela casa aconchegante dos pais da falecida Dora, o menino parecia uma lagartixa em convulsão sobre seu corpo.

- Só sete anos? E quando eu vou pra Hogwarts mesmo? - Teddy perguntou, entediado de balançar, enquanto arrepiava mais do que o normal os tufos de cabelo negro do padrinho.

Advertindo-o para não bagunçar ainda mais os irreparáveis e indomáveis fios da sua cabeleira, repetiu o mesmo número que vinha dizendo gazilhões vezes por mês no ano que passara, faltavam ainda quatro longos anos. Uma máscara angustiada se plantou em Teddy.

- Quatro?! Quatro anos são séculos! Sé-cu-los, ouviu? Como você pode fazer isso comigo? -

- Shhh, se sua avó ouvir isso vai achar que você está querendo se livrar dela. -

E como se tivesse sido invocada pelas palavras do mais velho, uma senhora com expressão caridosa surgiu na porta da cozinha, vestia um vestido antigo, com um avental bordado e uma varinha entalhada nas mãos gordinhas e flácidas.

- Eu sei que ele quer se livrar de mim - Sorriu, Ted ficou mudo - Não tem jeito, Harry, esse menino te venera, e logo logo, vai virar um adolescente que não vai mais poder morar com sua avó.

- Não fale isso Sra. Tonks - O mais velho finalmente deixou o afilhado no chão, arrumando inconscientemente seu terno e a gola da sua camiseta social verde escura, que chamava mais atenção ainda para o contraste da pele de alabastro, dos olhos esmeraldas e dos cabelos exageradamente negros. Ficava sempre meio tenso perto da mãe de Nymphadora.

Ela era uma senhora muito gentil, de fato, mas Harry enxergava nela algo como desapontamento, a via frustrada por não conseguir observar nenhum traço de semelhança com Dora ou Remus no pequeno Ted, pois se tinha algo com que o menino se parecia, era com Harry.

Seu afilhado, como a mãe, era um metamorfago, aqui se lê - alguém que pode modificar as formas e cores do seu corpo ao bel prazer - e, ela tinha razão em não ver nada dos pais nele, já que o menino desde os dois anos tinha tomado como sua a aparência do seu familiar mais paterno.

E Harry não conseguia deixar de sentir seu coração se aquecer ao olhar em olhos tão verdes quanto os seus, o cabelo tão ou mais bagunçado que o seu próprio. Não podia evitar amar Teddy como um filho, aquela criança que, mesmo que a avó não visse, tinha herdado todo o bom-senso e inteligência de Remus, mas também todo o estilo trombadinha da Dora. E pela convivência com o padrinho, alguns trejeitos grifinórios dos quais o Menino-que-sobreviveu tinha sempre se orgulhado.

- Tome cuidado com ele dessa vez - A senhora pediu, brincalhona sim, mas com um pingo mal mascarado de reprovação na voz - Sempre que ele volta da sua casa vem cheio de arranhões, e histórias bem bizarras sobre cada um dos arranhões.

O moreno deu uma piscadela, com um sorriso sereno no rosto.

- Ai vovó, como você é chata... Cadê minha mala? -

- Theodore Lupin... - Harry disse num tom grave de ameaça, e Ted rapidamente entendeu que era pra parar de tratar a avó daquele jeito. Mas não podia evitar a adoração sobrinho-padrinho que se instalava em todos os feriados em que o eleito aparatava naquela casa.

**

* * *

**

_E na atualidade, a figura vampiresca mais destrutiva e letal de que se tem notícia continua a ser o Conde Drácula, remontando aos 526 anos de vida, é provavelmente o mais antigo e o único a sobreviver ao maior marco da guerra humano/vampira, a Guerra dos Dentados em 1651, o manifesto que aniquilou essa espécie, juntando bruxos e o resto dos seres mágicos para exterminá-los como pragas._

_Um vampiro antigo como esse foi considerado pela Junta do Ministério da Magia como patrimônio histórico, e é citado no livro das criaturas mágicas como um dos mais misteriosos habitantes do globo terrestre._

_Perigo Mortal, qualquer tipo de contato é extremamente desaconselhável._

Hermione encarou novamente as pequenas letras que brilhavam no computador à sua frente, valeria a pena ir contra aquele vampiro? Não tinha autorização da junta, não tinha profissionais adequados para fazerem-lhe uma visita, de farto, não tinha homens pra perder agora.

Se fosse um centauro, mandaria as gêmeas Parvati, que eram excelentes em combate conjunto contra criaturas igualmente rápidas, veelas descontroladas seriam algo facílimo para uma veterana inteligente como a Greengrass, coisas mais perigosas sempre podiam ser colocadas na lista de Smith, que não tinha medo de nada... Mas vampiros?

Vampiros exigiam o treinamento mais árduo, não exigiam só rapidez, coragem e inteligência, mas astúcia, um conhecimento fenomenal de batalhas à varinha e também sem varinha, vampiros eram capazes de enganar, seduzir e manipular.

Só um auror poderia chegar aos pés de um vampiro como Draco Malfoy.

E o único auror bom o suficiente para fazê-lo não devia se meter naquela caso, que chamassem Hermione de fraca, e que dissessem que ela estava dando prioridade aos amigos, pois ela não negaria, mandar a pessoa mais sofrida, a pessoa que tinha visto o pior, que tinha batalhado com o pior pra fazer algo como isso, lutar com um monstro centenário com poderes irreconhecíveis.

Não, obrigado. Harry não seria mais metido nos seus problemas, Harry cuidaria de Ted de agora em diante, Harry não devia mais colocar as necessidades do mundo bruxo à frente das suas. E estava muito bem ali quieto no departamento dos aurores, pobre Harry.

Mione se espreguiçou na cadeira, fechando os olhos por alguns segundos, não estava só exausta e acabada, como também faminta, o que era de se esperar, já que estava agora comendo por dois.

Olhou de relance para a barriga ainda pouco proeminente.

O que Ron diria?

* * *

O manto escuro celeste invadia as aberturas das grandes copas de cedro, e era quase como se as estrelas também estivessem pedindo passagem para as folhas, do seu próprio modo, por brilharem com tanta vontade. Abaixo dessa infinidade de constelações cintilantes **Draco Malfoy** torceu o nariz afilado em irritação, seria tão bom ele pudesse desfrutar da noite, tão _incrivelmente bom _fazê-lo se aquelas bruxas não cismassem em continuar irritando-o como tinham feito nos últimos dias.

Se bem que - ele ponderou - já estava na hora de apagar aquelas desgraçadas, e era muito mais fácil quando a comida vinha por livre e espontânea vontade para a sua porta.

Contente por resolver seus problemas, desceu em velocidade sobre-humana a série de escadas que o afastava das três adolescentes que se achavam _tão _corajosas por bater na porta da mansão do Conde Drácula - aliás pela quarta vez seguida naquela semana - acrescentou mentalmente. Será que elas tinham algum problema na cabeça? Achavam que só por que ele não andava atacando em público tinha ficado submisso?

Por acaso achavam que ele tinha perdido os poderes? Ou que não era mais assustador? Esse tipo de afronta não seria bem recebida por um Malfoy, e para remediar tal pensamento sórdido hoje ele se esqueceria de Hermione Granger - a mal comida do ministério - e se tornaria o maior pesadelo de qualquer outro ser, mataria com estilo, e ainda teria o bônus de drenar sangue humano.

E só Draco sabia o bom uso que poderia fazer do sangue humano.

- Nós sabemos que você está aí, Malfoy! - Gritou uma delas, o vampiro resolveu que gravaria aquela voz na memória, e que a menina que cometera tal infortúnio como chamar seu nome seria a primeira a morrer.

- Você acha que hoje ele aparece? - Uma voz menos confiante que a primeira tomou conta da mente do Conde, essa poderia ser a última a encontrar seu destino fatal... Ou talvez, talvez a poupasse, pra que ela fosse espalhar o terror em Siguisoara.

Atendê-las-ia pela porta da frente, como um bom anfitrião?

Sua língua tocou os caninos afiados que tinham se arreganhado para fora, e seu corpo todo ficou em estado de alerta, a pele já normalmente fria e dura agora lembrava uma alva estatueta de mármore, era uma máquina movida à desejo, há tanto tempo que seu corpo não experimentava o prazer de caçar sem ter preocupações...

Fechou os olhos, concentrado, e lentamente seu corpo começou a desaparecer sob o tecido escuro do manto, em alguns segundos só restava o inestimável assoalho vitoriano onde antes estava prostrada a magnífica figura de um vampiro ancestral.

- Vamos empurrar no três. Um, dois... - Todas elas gritaram - Três! - em uníssono, e entraram cambaleantes na mansão, chocadas ao perceber que a porta não tinha oferecido resistência alguma.

Um silêncio sepulcral se instalou, o pouco que se ouvia além de ganidos lupinos e o farfalhar das folhas vinha de uma das três meninas, os três corações em arritmia, todas elas assustadas demais para se mexerem, porém, ao mesmo tempo, chocadas o suficiente para não quererem ficar paradas.

Subitamente, uma lufada pareceu penetrar pelas janelas antes fechadas, empurrando com a própria força os fechos, e desencadeando barulhos altos que fizeram uma das meninas mais medrosas gritar.

- Eu vou embora! - Ela choramingou, recuando. - Ele está mesmo aqui! Isso não é uma boa idéia!

- Você é uma bruxa estonteante, sabia? - Outra delas respondeu entre dentes. - Não me admira que ele tenha asco dos bruxos Noruegueses, fracos! Covardes! Impressionáveis! - Esbravejou, parecendo esquecer que a alguns segundos antes ela mesma estava petrificada de espanto.

Sem passar pelo conhecimento das duas que discutiam, a lufada tomou outro impulso, abrindo sem dó as espessas cortinas negras, e fazendo a luz bruxuleante da lua criar sombras nas paredes.

- Você está louca se acha que podemos competir com _isso_! - Gemeu novamente, seu rosto magro já estava molhado de lágrimas quentes de pânico, e ela apertava o próprio corpo, querendo mais do que tudo ser boa o suficiente para aparatar pra longe dali.

- É só o vento! -

E o _vento _também respondeu, batendo com força descomunal a porta e todas as janelas com a mesma facilidade que as abriu. Agora a única luz que deixava que uma visse a outra era a que entrava timidamente pela clarabóia.

- É só o vento? - A outra menina que ainda não tinha dito nada se pronunciou, sua voz não mostrava nenhum temor ou nervosismo como a das amigas, e para se diferenciar ainda mais das outras duas, ela começou a andar sem tremer ou vacilar. - Vocês não acham que pode ser o _Conde Drácula? - _Perguntou firme.

Seu corpo de adolescente desengonçada, com quadris largos demais e braços gordinhos se moveu com uma elegância atípica até o ponto mais iluminado da sala, e quando ficou parada entre as duas bruxas, dois ofegos angustiados ressoaram.

- O que... O que _você _tem nos olhos? -

A menina piscou os olhos letais e oblíquos que de fato não lhe pertenciam, tirando a varinha do fundo das vestes escuras.

- Nessa casa, se preza a educação. - A voz agora também não poderia pertencer à uma menina de vinte e poucos anos, era fria e dotada de um asco incrível, esta também soava etérea, tão sobrenatural que só uma criatura mágica secular poderia ter. - E embora eu assista Charmed nas horas vagas, não acho nada educado ser obrigado a receber _três bruxinhas adolescentes _no meu salão. -

Toda a coragem que aquelas bruxinhas adolescentes pareciam ter agora se resumia a tremedeiras dos pés a cabeça, a presença do vampiro era tão poderosa que parecia deixá-las mudas, isso considerando que nem aparecera sob sua forma real, estava parasitando no corpo de uma delas, e isso não poderia tornar tudo mais assustador?

- E vocês ainda são desagradáveis - Ele riu, levantando a varinha na direção de uma delas. - Vamos terminar logo com isso, as regras são simples, não saiam da casa e... Ahm, tentem se manter vivas, sim? -

As duas se entreolharam aterrorizadas, sem ter a mínima noção do que ele falava.

- Nossa, que impotência, vocês não querem correr logo não? Tá bom, eu começo. -

Um sorriso sórdido tomou conta dos lábios da sua hospedeira - só curvar os lábios daquele jeito deveria ser considerado um pecado - e ela apontou a varinha para a própria cabeça.

- _Sectusempra! -_

Aquilo poderia ser a atração principal de um circo de horror, um espetáculo suicida de efeitos irreversíveis, no momento que o jato vermelho do feitiço atingiu a menina, fendas sanguinolentas se abriram por todo o corpo, vertendo jatos de fluído vital e sujando todo o belo chão de ardósia, não demorou mais de um minuto para que ela caísse morta. O silêncio se tornou absoluto, e pareceu que podiam ouvir o ar se movendo vagarosamente.

- Uma de três, estou ganhando hein! - A mesma voz que antes saíra da menina foi ouvida.

Por reflexo, as meninas que restavam olharam para uma escadaria de corrimão que dividia a sala, e acharam - mais uma vez - que agora nada no mundo poderia assustá-las mais que o que viram, ali estava um anjo, pálido, perfeito, esculpido, e mesmo sendo indefectível, maligno como o demônio.

Ou melhor, o próprio demônio.

**

* * *

**

**Harry Potter **estava tão cansado quanto seu seu corpo podia aguentar, e ainda que estivesse há mais de quarenta minutos tentando dormir, sabia que não conseguiria fazê-lo nem com toda a vontade do mundo.

Desde o começo do mês tinha sido atacado por algum tipo de vírus de tensão constante, e por mais que tivesse optado por fazer tudo que pudesse relaxar seu corpo e sua mente daquilo, havia falhado. Agora entre os lençóis egípcios da sua cama King-size, sabia que nunca havia se sentido tão sozinho.

Amava Olívio, e muito! Gostava da relação que tinham, o carinho, como se conheciam tão absurdamente bem, gostava ate de quando eles saiam pra jantar com outros jogadores exibicionistas e ricos do time dele e o marido ficava repetindo que tinha ficado de olho em Harry desde o primeiro segundo que tinha visto sua bundinha sensual.

E sentia falta dele, principalmente quando sabia que podia rolar por toda a cama e não encontrar nada alem de mais lençóis, cobertas e travesseiros, sentia falta de se sentir querido, amado, desejado.

Não imaginava que sua vida ficaria assim, se pudesse voltar ao seu quarto ano - o ano onde tinha beijado o futuro marido pela primeira vez - veria claramente o que o jovem Harry esperava do futuro, ser um auror - consta - se apaixonar - também consta - ter uma família - (Teddy) consta - e manter todos os seus queridos amigos - Yes - Se tudo estava tão certo, por que a angustia?

O moreno de olhos verdes quase caiu da cama quando ouviu um berro e algum estranho tipo de movimentação no primeiro andar. Não pensou antes de pegar a varinha e correr - lê-se, rolar - escada abaixo, a adrenalina fez com que todo o semblante irritado fosse embora.

- Theodore? - Chamou, chegando ao pé da escada, e ouviu o afilhado grunhir, ficou de costas para a parede, esticando suavemente a cabeça de forma que pudesse ver a sala mal iluminada, e quando conseguiu definir o vulto de Teddy e outro vulto um tanto quando maior se aproximando, fez a primeira coisa que veio à testa rachada.

- _Estupefaça! -_

_- _Hey, não, Harry! - O feitiço já tinha sido lançado quando o auror percebeu a voz familiar e os inconfundíveis cabelos flamejantes. O corpo do seu melhor amigo caiu estuporado no chão enquanto os batimentos cardíacos do eleito voltavam ao normal.

- Ai Merlin! Você matou o Tio Ron! - Teddy guinchou, correndo até o corpo deitado, isso só fez o moreno gargalhar. - Por que você está rindo?? - Choramingou.

- E você ainda fica ansioso pra ir pra Hogwarts, se você quiser ser um bom bruxo... - Ponderou, ignorando a situação. -... Pode ir já estudando isso, mocinho, vai te dar um adiantamento que eu nunca tive. - Ouvindo um soluço vir do afilhado, Harry acrescentou carinhoso: - Ele só está inconsciente.

- Mesmo assim, olha o que você fez. - O garoto continuou a reclamar - O Tio Ron veio contar que está prestes a ser papai e você faz isso.

Harry deixou sua varinha cair.

- _O quê!? -_

**

* * *

**

Em suma, desculpem a demora, obrigado pelas reviews! Estou trabalhando muito nessa fic agora e não acho que vai haver algum intervalo tão grande entre capítulos como esse novamente, deixem suas críticas que ponderarei sobre elas o máximo possível, e suas sugestões que podem me ajudar de um jeito incrível, peço encarecidamente que continuem dando esse feedback, estou super animada com esse projeto!

**Alyson1Weasley1Riddle**, a participação do Ron nesse capítulo também foi medíocre, sinto muito, mas capítulo que vem nosso ruivinho conta com altes emoções e uma galerinha da pesada. (Me desculpe pela síndrome de narradora da sessão da tarde) **Sam Crane **Óh sim, nessa fic o Draquinho está malvado e machão, vai ser ele quem usa as camisinhas. **Debbie Souz **Vai atacar sim! Espere que virá!

Desculpas especiais para **Ducky Malter **e **Monica Dias **fico mega envergonhada de ler seus comentários de 4 meses atrás perguntando se eu vou demorar.

Beijos, e é sério sobre os erros, não deu pra revisar isso decentemente, me avisem qualquer burrada que eu tenha feito!  
Dora.


End file.
